


Stupefaction and Nocturnal Piloting

by JeffsWinger (BilliamMasters)



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilliamMasters/pseuds/JeffsWinger
Summary: Jeff is Britta's 'emergency' contact.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Community Prompt Challenge





	Stupefaction and Nocturnal Piloting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amrywiol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrywiol/gifts).



Jeff Winger woke up with a jolt to a familiar ringing noise beside him. He took a moment to blink awake in the dark, feeling around his bedside table for his phone, the source of the sound that had disturbed his rest. Upon flipping it over and being blinded by his screen's brightness, Jeff could see that it was now 3 AM and he was being rung by an unknown number, but one that used Greendales area code. He considered hanging up for only a moment but figured if anyone was bothering to call at this hour it might’ve been important.

“Hello?” He croaked weakly, his drowsiness apparent in his tone.

“Jeff. It’s me. I need you to come pick me up,” slurred the one and only Britta Perry, whispering into the receiver as if she was telling a secret. Jeff ran a hand over his face; of course, it was her. 

“What the hell did you get yourself into this time? Where are you?” He asked, already patting around for his keys and wallet that he kept nearby. As his eyes adjusted to the low light, he managed to find a shirt and some shoes that he could slip into.

“Police station. For public Intoxication or whatever. Apparently puking into a bush is a threat to society.” Britta quipped, her distaste for authority clear even though in this case, It was unwarranted.

“Britta, Colorado doesn’t classify that as a misdemeanor. Municipalities aren’t even allowed to make rules to punish it,” Jeff hummed as he made his way out of his room and to the door of his apartment, surprising himself at his ability to recall that rule. He scratched his face with an audible yawn and started the short walk to his car.

“No wonder they said I could leave if I got someone to pick me up... I just thought our favorite pig was trying to get study group points.”

“That doesn’t even make sense. Give me a few minutes and I’ll be there. Just promise me you won’t ruin my interiors.” Jeff said in a half joke, part of him actually concerned about the possibility.

“God forbid I puke in your Lexus.”

“Britta, I will climb right back in bed.”

“No you won’t,” Britta asserted confidently, eliciting a sigh from Winger. She was right, he would pick her up even if it posed a risk to his beautiful car and sleep schedule.

“Hang tight. I'll see you soon.” Jeff grumbled fondly as he got in his car, carefully backing out of the lot.

. . .

Fifteen minutes after she had called him, Jeff met Britta in the small lobby of Greendale’s police department. The drunk blonde was curled up on herself in a chair, being swallowed by her hoodie as she nursed a cup of coffee in a foam cup. Jeff was thankful that he wasn’t going to have to put a pot on for her when they got back to 303.

“Hey, Jeff.” She seemed both defeated and tired, but ultimately thankful that Jeff was here for her. Jeff signaled to the desk worker that he was going to take care of her from here.

“Britta, I see you’re taking tips from Druncan.” He joked lightly, offering a hand to help her up. At this proximity, he could smell that she was stoned as well, which surprised him. Not that she was high, but that she managed to escape a possession charge. In his days as a lawyer, it was common that small infractions or nuisance would be enough for a search, leading to actual arrests. Getting those cases thrown out were some of his more… moral moments of getting ‘trash’ back out on the streets.

“Hey! You’re closer to being that limey and you know it.”

“I will leave you here if you attempt to lecture me on that in this state.”

“Fine.” Britta smiled, letting Jeff guide her out of the building and to his car after she’d thrown out her drink. Jeff watched Britta attempt to belt herself in, taking more than one try. He looked at her incredulously. “What?”

“Why did you call me? Your roommates both drive, and I’m sure Abed wouldn’t mind all that much. Also, where’d you hide it? I'm impressed.”

“I dunno. You’re my emergency contact I guess, I knew you’d come.” She grinned. She loved it when she could get through to him and poke at his softer side, and Jeff couldn’t fully say he hated her acknowledgment of it. “Rule one of getting caught with a joint, socks are your best friend.” She added, pointing to her ankle. After a small chuckle from Jeff, the rest of the ride was spent in relative silence. Upon pulling up to 303’s complex, Britta got out of the Lexus, trying to stay upright.

“Need me to walk you up?” Jeff asked, not entirely trusting the woman to get herself in bed.

“I’ll be fiiine. I owe you one, Winger.”

“Don’t mention it and we’re even.”

“I wouldn’t dare implicate that you have a heart.” Britta laughed as she closed the door to the car, staggering off like a baby deer. Jeff watched her until he was sure she could hold her own and drove off, perplexed by the fondness for his odd little group that washed over him in moments like this.


End file.
